


The Grave Mistake - Prequel

by Shadow1441



Series: The Grave Mistake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Diary, Everyone has slight issues, Gen, Humor, I'm not joking - Freeform, Like major AU, The Grave Mistake, This is a bit ridiculus, This is all Lucius's fault, i think it's funny, ok a lot rediculus, seriously, so does my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441
Summary: Twelve year old Lucius Malfoy and his...friends forgot something very important in a muggle hotel. Now the world has to pay for their grave mistake, and not just the wizarding one.I am making this a prequel one shot instead of the actual story because the actual story takes place when Harry is born.I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else in this story that you recognize. That all belong to J.K Rowling!





	The Grave Mistake - Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I were randomly talking about funny stuff in Harry Potter fanfics and then we started this conversation about what would happen if Lucius would have lost the diary in muggle London. 
> 
> This is obviously AU
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I also have some one-shots that explain some things or are kinda of like what happens afterwards, like what happens to the diary after they forget it at the hotel. They are not strictly nessesary but I advise reading them, there is a series for that, so if you want you can find those on my account, plus I added a link to the first one at the end, it's about Sirius. My sister thinks they are hilarious.
> 
> Also, the rest of the story will take place with Harry. Tom's adventures and stuff will be explained through dialog and references and such. I will probably write one shots about some of those times in the future.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Abraxas placed his lord’s diary on a hidden shelf in the library and turned towards his only son and heir with a serious face.

“Lucius, you are not to touch this diary or write in it, even better don’t even look at it, no matter what. Understand?” He asked, hoping that his son would listen, to at least this small thing.

Eleven year old Lucius nodded sharply. “Of course, father. I would never wish to touch _anything_ like _that_ anyways.”

Abraxas eyed his son’s shimmering eyes uneasily. He should really start teaching his son some self-restraint, before he finds himself in some trouble he won’t be able to get out of.

 

* * *

 

**A Year Later**

 

“Lucius, I don’t think this is a good idea.” An eleven year old Narcissa whispered quietly as she, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Lucius, Sirius, and Regulus snuck into the library.

Seven year old Sirius wrinkled his nose adorably, “It’ll be fine, stop being a stick-in-the-mud, cousin!”

Lucius looked at him with a glare. “Don’t call the future Lady Malfoy a squib and she would never be found near mud, muggle-lover!” Lucius spat at him.

Five year old Regulus rolled his eyes. “It means she doesn’t want to participate in this endeavor of ours, not that she’s a squib who can’t use a wand and likes mud, I thought we went over this last week.” He mumbled under his breath.

Sirius glared back, ignoring his younger brother. “Fine! Then she’s a-wand-in-the-mud!” Little Sirius whispered harshly.

“No she’s not!” Lucius spat with his nose in the air. “ You’re the-wand-in-the-mud! You are the one who likes the mudbloods and muggles, not her!”

Sirius looked slightly offended. “I do not like mudb…”

“Is this it?” Fifteen year old Bellatrix asked in a breathy voice, interrupting her cousin.

Everyone turned towards the shelf Bellatrix was pointing at and their eyes widened as they gazed at the little book lying there.

After a few moments, Andromeda turned towards Lucius with a snort. “That’s it? It doesn’t seem like much.”

Lucius gave her a glare. “It’s the Dark Lord’s. It’s important, that’s why he gave it to us, Malfoy’s, to protect.” He announced rather proudly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “As if! The Dark Lord probably just gave it to you to get rid of it.” He shrugged as he picked it up without a care in the world. “What even is it?”

Narcissa grabbed the little book from his hands and threw it back on the shelf as quickly as possible, and aimed a glare at her cousin. “What is wrong with you?!? It could have been cursed! You could have died!”

Bellatrix ruffled her sister’s hair with a manic grin as she herself picked up the little book and started rubbing it over her face. “If it was cursed you’d be dead too, little sister, we’ll be fine.”

Narcissa huffed and turned towards Lucius. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She whispered harshly, trying to convince her betrothed.

Andromeda shrugged slightly at her younger sister and took out a self-inking quill. “So, who wants to try writing in it?”

Everyone shared an unsure look, except Bellatrix who was currently hugging the book and smelling it with crazed eyes.

After a few moments of silence, five year old Regulus sighed. “I’ll do it. The chance I’ll die is only 88 percent, those odds aren’t too bad.”

Sirius blinked blankly as Lucius stared at the tiny Black with a frown. “Those are not good odds. It means there is only a 12 percent chance of you surviving….In any case I think Sirius should do it, he is the least important of us, and Regulus is smart, we might need him in the future.”

Narcissa scowled at him, “Lucius, you shouldn’t force Sirius to write in it, he has a 80 percent chance of dying after talking to Kreacher, what do you think the possibility of his survival is while writing in an obviously cursed object. Oh right, none.” She said, ignoring the sound of protest coming from her annoying cousin.

Lucius looked at her incredulously. “But Regulus is only five!”

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she handed the quill to Regulus. “Why don’t you do it then, you are older than him, aren’t you?” At Lucius’s silence she smirked. “I thought so.”

As everyone watched Regulus tentatively take the little book from Bellatrix and slowly start to open it, a thud resonated in the tense room. Regulus quickly closed the book and looked around.

“What was that?” He asked whilst biting his lip.

Sirius grinned at him and opened the book for him. “It’s probably nothing. Now write something!”

Everyone unconsciously leaned in as Regulus wrote, _Hello, My name is Regulus Black, I’m five_ , in the little empty book. Andromeda huffed as nothing happened.

“See, it’s just a boring old...” Andromeda’s mouth fell open as both Regulus and Sirius disappeared into thin air, leaving the book lying on the ground. “...book.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened and she turned towards Lucius in panic. “I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it! Now your father will kill us.”

Bellatrix giggled insanely. “Not if the Dark Lord gets to us first!” She sang quietly as she picked up the book from the floor and started hugging it again.

Everyone glared at her and she shrugged innocently.

“It will be fine, they will probably come back soon enough....” Lucius said as he glanced at the little book with a pale face. “...hopefully.”

Everyone, except Bellatrix, jumped as the doors to the library opened and a tall dark haired man strode into the room.

“Ahh, girls, Lucius, have you seen Sirius and Regulus? Walburga and I are leaving soon, we have an... _appointment_ for Sirius, it wouldn’t be good if we were late...again.”

Lucius smiled shakily. “Sirius and Regulus? Oh umm...” Lucius tried to think of something. “They said they were going to bring us some candy from the muggle town near by an hour ago, they haven’t been back yet.” He gulped unnoticably, “Would you...like us to go look for them?”

Orion Black nodded absentmindedly. “Yes, Lucius, that would be quite helpful. Sirius can be such a handful. Sometimes I wish he could be more like you, an obedient pureblood heir, but then I remember that it’s probably all my fault.”

Everyone stared at Lucius incredulously and Andromeda mouthed ‘obedient?’ with a raised eyebrow. Lucius glared at them slightly and turned to Orion with another fake smile.

“Of course we will help. They are our...friends, after all.” He dared someone to disagree with narrowed eyes. No one did.

“Good. And tell them if they pull something like this again, I am setting their mother on them.” Orion shuddered slightly as he left them alone.

Narcissa turned to Lucius with panicked eyes. “Now what are we going to do?!?”

Lucius shrugged as he watched Bellatrix start licking the book that ate Regulus and Sirius a few moments before. What _were_ they going to do?

 

* * *

 

Lucius, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix all sat around in a circle around the little innocent book, in the middle of an abandoned muggle hotel room, trying to find a way to get the Black brothers out before their parents found out about this mess.

“Why did we have to leave the manor. Couldn’t we do this back there?” Lucius whined as he crossed his arms.

Andromeda glared at him. “You were the one who decided to tell Uncle Orion that Regulus and Sirius went into a muggle town.” Lucius looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes with pursed lips. “It would be strange if they just appeared in the middle of the manor when we told them they left the grounds. Obviously.”

“Well it’s not my fault, if someone didn’t ask to see the book in the first place..”Lucius looked at Bellatrix with a pointed look, “ ...they wouldn’t be gone.”

Bellatrix looked at him furiously, “So it’s my fault!?! If you never told us…”

“Stop fighting, it’s not helping us get them out.” Narcissa said, the only voice of reason among the children. “Does anyone have any ideas?” She sighed as Bellatrix was the only one who raised her hand. “Yes?”

“Why don’t we send someone else in there!” Bellatrix exclaimed with a grin.

Narcissa sighed and looked around. “Anyone else?”

Lucius and Andromeda avoided her eyes as Bellatrix pouted slightly.

Narcissa sighed again. “Fine, Bella’s plan it is.”

Bellatrix clapped her hands happily and grinned at the little diary in anticipation.

Narcissa, knowing the look, cleared her throat. “It won’t be you, Bella. It’s going to be Lucius.”

Lucius whipped around to face her looking appalled. “What?!? Why?”

Narcissa and Andromeda looked at him with twin raised eyebrows. “If you didn’t brag about having a dark magical artifact gifted to your family by the Dark Lord, none of this would have happened.”

Lucius looked offended. “So it’s my fault now!?!”

Andromeda rolled her eyes and handed him another self-inking quill. “Yes, now write!”

Lucius grumbled slightly but compiled and soon the diary had the words _‘I am Lucius Malfoy._ ’ written in it. Nothing happened. ‘ _Can I come in?’_ He wrote with some hesitance, ignoring the snickers coming from Andromeda.

‘ _No_ ’ The diary replied curtly. Lucius glared at Andromeda as full blown laughter resonated in the room.

‘ _Why_?’ Lucius really didn’t want to be doing this, who knows what kinds of things might happen if he gets the thing inside the diary angry.

‘ _Because I said so_.” Lucius gritted his teeth and, ignoring the snickers that were now coming from all three females in the room, he replied.

‘ _Can you give us our friends back?_ ’

‘ _No_ ’

Lucius took a deep breath before he replied again. ‘ _Why not?_

‘ _We are in the middle of tea time, obviously, why else.’_

Lucius slammed the book closed and threw it against the wall. “Forget it! If you want you cousins out, then get them yourselves!”

Bellatrix grinned and picked up the diary from where it had fallen. “Gladly!” She said with a smile that cause shivers to run down his back. This would not be pretty.

They all watched as Bellatrix scribbled something down again and again, waiting for something to happen, maybe for her to disappear or to explode into a million pieces, well that last one was him, only him to be honest, but nothing happened. Or they thought so, until Bellatrix exclaimed “YES!” And placed the book in the middle of the circle smugly.

In moments, two grinning Black brothers stood in front of them, looking like they just had the time their lives instead of like they were kidnapped by a diary, a cursed diary at that.

“So? What did we miss?” Sirius asked casually as walked out of the muggle hotel room with a grin, everyone followed him without complaint.

“You missed some….interesting things, cousin.” Andromeda replied with a slight snicker and a glace at Lucius.

“Great! You can fill us in as we go back to the foyer.” Sirius looked around with a frown as they got out of the abandoned building. “Where are we anyways?”

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. “Ask Lucius.”

 

* * *

 

“Abraxas, thank you for informing us of our...mutual friend’s plans, but we must be going, forgive us if we were a burden.” Cygnus Black announced as he and his wife stood near the floo, surrounded by the gaggle of children.

“It was a pleasure spending time with our future in-laws, it was no problem.” Abraxas said with a dismissive waved a his hand. “ I’m sure the children enjoyed it.” He said as he eyed Lucius and the rest suspiciously.

Dobby had informed him moments before that Lucius should be punished, and he trusted the house-elf more than his son, to be honest, so they probably did something. The wide-eyed, panicked Narcissa Black whispering rapidly to his son did nothing to ease his worries, no, it only seemed to make them worse. Especially, since now, everyone except Bellatrix looked like they were walking to their death.

He really hoped it wasn’t anything to worry about, but the crying Dobby who was begging for death in the corner did not allow that hope to flourish into more than a molecular particle.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sirius Learns A New Saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854101) by [Shadow1441](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441)




End file.
